This specification relates to dynamic modification of visual content.
As digital communications have grown, content providers have used various techniques to distribute content to end users by placing content in electronic resources ranging from websites to mobile applications. This content is can be stored in data stores and delivered in response to a request for the content. Each piece of content stored will occupy some amount of memory (e.g., Random Access Memory (RAM), Read Only Memory (ROM, solid state memory, or other types of memory), and as the amount of stored content increases, the amount of required memory increases.